Mikomi the Hanyou's Daughter
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Mikomi's family is murdered and she has sworn revenge. Will she find the killer, or is she more like her mother than anyone ever knew?
1. Chapter 1: Death and Sorrow

            'Okay, just get this straight! I don't like to do this cause I hate reading this **** (censored word) every time someone writes a fic, but 'I don't own Inuyasha or it's cast characters'! Happy? Satisfied?'

 Someone mumbles, 'Freak with no life.'

            'You're dead Sesshomaru!' writer screams back. '(Unheard name), Sess is being mean to the readers!' Sess is promptly flambéed! 'Yea! Thank you!' Unnamed one blushes as writer kisses his cheek. 'Oh, and one more thing! My name is Mikomi! It means hope! Forgot to mention that parts of this might be a tear-jerker and everything in ( ) from this point on, are the meanings of the names, though I'm not sure about Kagome, Miroku, and Sango… Oh, and… sorry, you'll find out later, no point in ruining a good story.' 

Chapter 1: Death and Sorrow             "Why did mommy have to die? Why Unca Sota?" Mikomi asked her uncle. 

            "Mikomi, I don't know, I guess it was just her time," Sota sighed and held his sobbing little niece against him.

            Her father let his tears fall silently, then he picked his daughter up into his arms and spirited her home, Unca Sota was still at the grave and crying, "What will he do without you, Kagome? What will Inuyasha do?"

            "Daddy, didn't mommy love us enough? Is it my fault?" Mikomi stared up at her father.

            "No, Mikomi," Inuyasha looked down on his beautiful little eight year old daughter; she had his 'doggy-ears' as Kagome had called them. She also had her mother's beautiful brown eyes with flakes of his gold, but she also had her father's attitude and hair; she was a hanyou.

            After they had gathered the shards, Kagome and Inuyasha had admitted their feelings for each other, and Inuyasha wished to always protect his beloved Kagome. In wishing so, he became a full youkai, but he kept his soul. They moved to Kagome's time, and the well wouldn't let them back in. Kagome and Inuyasha were wed, and two years later, they had their hope, their little Mikomi.

            "Mommy died in a car crash, she saved you from being killed, so she will always watch over you, and protects your spirit. Mommy loved us, and it will never be your fault. You are the only thing I have left, Mikomi; I don't want to lose you…" Inuyasha began to cry.

            "Daddy, don't cry. If mommy watches over me, she'll watch over you and Unca Sota too! You're right, mommy loved us. Please don't cry daddy, mommy hated to see you cry, and I'm sorry daddy, for not being able to save…" Mikomi began, but her father hugged her tightly and told her not to worry about mommy, she was in a better place, she was a guardian angel.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 2: The Girl

          "Dad!" Mikomi called for her father, "Dad, I'm home!"

            Silence answered her. She was no longer a little girl, but she was sixteen, and a teenager. She sniffed for her father's scent, and found it very faint… She found a pool of blood on the floor and her dad lying in it. She screamed and called Unca Sota on the phone. He came over right away and took her away, noticing that it was Inuyasha, in his human form, which had been killed.

            "Mikomi... put a hat on and I'll call 911," Unca Sota replied softly.

            "Someone wanted something… and it wasn't the Tetsusaiga… they wanted something only a demon could want…" Mikomi muttered and shivered going to get her hat; she quickly packed her clothes and the Tetsusaiga, and was ready to go with Unca Sota when the ambulance arrived. They confirmed that he was dead, and told them that there was poison in his system. Mikomi cried in Unca Sota's arms.

          Mikomi lay in a room that used to belong to her mother, before she had found Inuyasha, Mikomi's father. Mikomi cried her eyes out, and would eat, but hardly enough food, for a young half-breed female. Unca Sota was desperate enough, that he told her the story of how her parents met and then she would eat a little more. One day Unca Sota went to sleep and never woke up. Mikomi knew her Unca Sota was dead and that at seventeen; she was alone in the world.


	3. Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Daughter

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Daughter 

          Mikomi stayed in the house for a few days after her uncle's death. Finally, when she could take it no more, she wrote a note saying that anyone who had ever loved her was dead. She was running away. She told them in the note that she would never go to an orphanage, and that she was going home, to her father's place of birth, and maybe she could find her father's family.

            She grabbed enough supplies for a month or more, and was about to leave… she saw a photo. It was of her family… Unca Sota, Great Grandfather, Grandmother, Mommy, Daddy, and her as a baby. She grabbed it, her treasured stories, her picture albums, and her other equipment. She almost left the shrine, when she heard something from the well house. She went in, and something pulled her through! She screamed as all her stuff vanished, and a huge monster stood before her. She quickly choked her scream, and became a blinding furry of sword, teeth, nails, and silver hair.

            "Tetsusaiga! Help me!" Mikomi cried out as the thing began to attack her. "DIE DEMON!"

            "Ah…" Nothing was left of the demon but ashes.

            Mikomi found herself, and her stuff at the bottom of the well. She threw her stuff out of the well, and jumped. She landed on the soft floor of earth.

            "KAGOME!" someone cried out. "WHERE IS KAGOME, INUYASHA?"

            Mikomi turned and saw an elderly kitsune, "I am not my father, nor am I my mother."

            "What?" the kitsune blinked in surprise.

            "My parents died, as did everyone I cared about," Mikomi began to weep and sat down next to the well, cradling Tetsusaiga in her arms. She wore her father's fire-rat coat, and when he removed her hat, her ears popped out.

            "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't know that Kagome died…"

            "I AM NOT MY FATHER! I AM MIKOMI! I AM… I was… my family's hope for a brighter future," Mikomi cried harder.

            "KAGOME MATED WITH INUYASHA?" the kitsune smiled a bit then stared at her. "I'm sorry, I'm Shippo. I am… or rather was… Kagome's and Inuyasha's friend."

            "All dead but me…" Mikomi showed him the picture she wouldn't let leave her side. "I was the baby, the one in the picture." She stopped crying and pointed to who the others were. "My mother, my father, my grandmother, my Unca Sota, and my Great Grandfather… I'm all that's left. They were murdered and I will find the killer! I have the right to avenge my family!" Mikomi sighed and placed the picture back in its hiding space. "All I have left are memories, and my father's sword, now mine by right."

            "I'll help you find them, but we should go see Sanhi (Sunlight) and her fiancée, Mijin (Swordman). Then maybe we'll see if Miroku (Not-yet-worthy) and Sango (Coral) can pull themselves together enough to see Inuyasha's (Dog-demon) and Kagome's (Divine-protection-eye) daughter.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting of Friends or Foes

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 4: Meeting of Friends or Foes

            "Mijin! Sanhi! Where are those two?" Shippo (Tail) sighed.

            "Uncle Shippo! Help!" Sanhi cried out and ran to hide behind her 'uncle' just as a boy entered into view.

            "Is that Inuyasha?" Mijin asked.

            "I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Mikomi yelled angrily.

            "A female half-demon?" Mijin swallowed. "You are very beautiful…"

            "Leave me alone, lecher," Mikomi muttered and glared at him.

                "Sanhi, is that any way to treat your betrothed?" Miroku frowned at his daughter.

            "At least you weren't saddled with a lecherous priest, who always tries to grope you," Sango stepped out of the shadows.

            "I thought you loved me," Miroku pouted.

            "Inuyasha, could you say something to this idiot priest?" Sango sighed.

            "I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Mikomi screamed in anger.

            A figure jumped immediately in between her and the others, it was a teenage Inu youkai! "Stay away from my aunt and uncle, youkai scum!"

            "Bah!" Mikomi waved a hand and walked away.

            "Mikomi!" Shippo yelled, "Come back here!"

            "Did that youkai just remind you of Inuyasha?" Sango blinked.

            "Yeah, but Inuyasha never cried…" Miroku replied softly.

            "He did when my mother died," Mikomi replied softly and ran off into the woods.

            "Rekka** (Raging-fire), go after her, and this time don't bully her, she is Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter," Shippo sighed and sent his eldest foster son after the half-demon.**

            "Who killed you, father, and mother? Who killed my family? Why?" Mikomi cried into her claw-like hands. "I promise, I'll find the ones who did this to you, I promise."

Rekka listened and watched her cry; he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Who's there?" she snarled suddenly, "Come out or you'll be killed!"

Just as Rekka was about to step out, a demon-dog, a full youkai, stepped into the clearing, "Well, if it isn't Inuyasha. The weak half-blood."

"I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Mikomi screamed at his face.

"F-father?" the youkai blinked in shock at the rage this halfling showed him. "So, he mated? Interesting, that would make me your uncle."

"Sesshomaru!" Rekka jumped out in front of Mikomi, "Leave her alone."

"She's mine by blood; can't you see my father's blood running through her veins?"

"I know all about you from father, and frankly, I prefer to call you Sesshomaru. You are nothing but a sneaky, conniving, low-account jerk of a youkai!" Mikomi smirked and sent her 'uncle' a hateful look. "I see you the way my father saw you, and now I see why. I am my father's daughter, and you still hunger for the Tetsusaiga. Which now belongs to me," Mikomi saw the shock and surprise in his face.

"The Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru licked his lips with greed. "So the half-demon dog male is here to protect the Tetsusaiga? This is laughable!"

"Not at all Sessy," Mikomi smirked, "I never said he was here to protect it."

"What are you speaking of, niece?"

"Just that I don't know him, and I only know he's not my enemy, but you were fathers and that makes you mine as well, farewell Sessy. I guess you can see your pure-bred mother in the depths of hell!" Mikomi pulled out Tetsusaiga, and held it in front of her.  "For grandfather never loved her, not as he did my grandmother."

"What do you speak of, whore?" Sesshomaru glared angrily.

"I see no 'whore' around here, except you! When my father died, my uncle Sota took care of me. The 'Great Demon's' no longer exist. Only my father and he was one-hundred times the demon you are, not to mention he had a heart!"

"That's what made him weak!"

"On the contraire, it made him stronger!" Mikomi saw Sessy's face pale. "And I'm more powerful than my father, because of my mother's blood."

"What? Your mother?"

"You will see in time, Sessy, that I am as much my mother's child, as I am my father's," Mikomi smirked. Sesshomaru was still glaring at Mikomi. Rekka's blood was boiling.

"Leave her alone, Sesshomaru," Rekka glared angrily at the full youkai.

"Oh, let him pick a fight with me, I'd love to test him, to see if he is as weak as father said," Mikomi grinned.

"I will leave you be; until next time, niece," Sesshomaru laughed as he vanished.

"Until next time, and there will be one, you can count on it," Mikomi glared at the place where Sesshoumaru had stood only a moment before.

"What were you doing? Sesshoumaru could have killed you!" Rekka yelled angrily at Mikomi.

"Why should I fear my last living relative?" Mikomi smirked at Rekka who stood there open mouthed. "Did you think I wouldn't have been able to take him on?"

"He's a full demon!" Rekka yelled back angrily.

"So, half are more powerful, especially if their mother was a miko," Mikomi put Tetsusaiga away. "Why do you seem to care anyway? I suggest you don't start, because everyone I loved or cared about is dead. All of them murdered. Feh! Why am I even bothering to talk to you?"

"I don't know, but you'd better come back with me and talk to my father," Rekka glared past the girl, she was infuriating, cute, but infuriating.

"Why should I?" Mikomi replied. "I'm going to go and grab my stuff, I'm sure it landed by the well, and if mother could move back and forth in time, so can I."

"You wouldn't!" Rekka glared at her.

"Try and stop me, and you'll see what will happen," Mikomi smirked.

"I won't let you go back, not until you talk to my father, aunt, uncle, and cousin," Rekka blocked her way and wouldn't move.

Mikomi sauntered up to him and lifted her arms around his neck. "You'll see what will happen, and you'll be surprised," she whispered into his ear.

"W-what?" Rekka gulped nervously at her being so close, and then she smirked and jumped backwards.

"Sit!" she grinned as he fell on his face. "Mother's beads from Kaede still work, I'm glad. Now I can go get my stuff and not have to argue with you!"

"That hurt!" Rekka yelled angrily as she smiled.

"Yeah, well, I did warn you," Mikomi frowned. Her eyes began to fill with tears; "Father wasn't wearing them when he was murdered…" Mikomi cried and blinked when she found her face buried in the fabric of Rekka's shirt.

"Your father wouldn't want you to hurt this way, would he?" Rekka asked.

"No, father said it was okay to cry, but never show the weakness off to your enemies. You aren't my enemy, and you are not a friend…" Mikomi burrowed her way further into his shirt.

"I would like to be your friend," Rekka ran his fingers through her hair.

"I promise not to go away permanently, I just need to get my stuff, I think I left it all beside the well," Mikomi sighed softly.

"Okay, but I'm going with you." Rekka chuckled, "Now can you take these beads off?"

"Actually, I don't think mother told me how to take them off, she was only aware that she could when she moved it one day…" Mikomi swallowed. "But it only happens when I say sit!" They both fell to the ground. "Sorry."

"Why did you say 'it'?" Rekka yelled angrily.

"I said 'it' so you would know the word, and know if you said 'it', 'it' wouldn't effect you, only when I say 'it', does 'it' do that to you…" Mikomi gulped. "It was a last resort; I guess mother really was watching out for me." 


	5. Chapter 5: Guilty by Association

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 5: Guilty by Association 

                "That's the one that caused all this destruction!" an old woman pointed at Mikomi's back. Mikomi was picking up her stuff by the well. Rekka was only a little ways away. "Get it!"

            "Kill the demon!" angry voices shouted. They loosed their arrows, but Mikomi had turned around and was avoiding them, by spinning Tetsusaiga around.

            "What is your problem?" Mikomi yelled angrily at them.

            "You're guilty! You shall die! Kill the demon!" the villagers, cried.

            "Leave me alone! I've done nothing to deserve this!" Mikomi yelled her eyes wide.

            "You were born!" another townsman yelled.

            "Rekka!" Mikomi yelled in fright, as the angry mob advanced. Rekka was there in a split second.

            "Who are you?" Rekka glared at the mob.

            "Kill them both!" yelled an old lady.

            "Rekka…" Mikomi gulped and stood with her back to him, the Tetsusaiga ready.

            "Stay close, Mikomi," Rekka replied. The mob threw anti-demon spells at them! Rekka screamed in pain.

            Mikomi didn't even flinch, "You leave him alone!" She screamed in anger as all the spells flew off her angry form, and she placed a hand on Rekka, and the same happened to him. "How dare you! How dare you treat people with such malice, hatred, and anger! You have no respect for anyone! I place a spell on all of you! You will only be able to attack when evil is near, and then, only the evil can be attacked! You will welcome all the good travelers to your door and be polite to them unless they steal or cheat you!"

            "You can't place such a spell!" one of the women in the mob hissed.

            "I'm half miko! I have all the power I need!" Mikomi replied back angrily.

            "Mikomi…" Rekka stared at the girl in surprise.

            "You dared to hurt one of my friends, and you dared to try and hurt me!" Mikomi glared, "I find you people disgusting, and you should be glad I'm not Sesshoumaru!"

            "Sesshoumaru!" the people screamed and forced a child into her arms and they ran away. Mikomi looked down and saw the scared young girl cry. "How dare you frighten this child!" Mikomi's rage was growing stronger. Mikomi reached down and hugged the young girl, "Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

            "Demon lady… you're not going to eat me?" the young girl trembled.

            "No, and I'm a girl like yourself, only I'm half-demon, and I could never hurt a child, unless they were evil. I can tell you are pure and true. Why did they throw you at me?"

            "To appease you, so you wouldn't tell Sesshoumaru how they treated you," the girl cried.

            Mikomi rocked the girl so gently, that Rekka was in shock. Mikomi had just been in a rage of anger and when she saw that girl-child, her heart turned to mush! "They all fear him."

            "Well, I don't fear my ill-mannered half-Uncle at all. He's my enemy, as he was my father's. I will never let him hurt you." Mikomi hugged the girl and smiled at her. "The spell doesn't affect those with a pure heart, and so it won't affect you. Would you like to go back to your family, now?"

            "Huh?" Rekka and the girl-child blinked.

            "What?" Mikomi asked.

            "They would kill me if I went back! They were going to anyways, because my family was slaughtered by a demon that looked a lot like you. I think it was a male demon," the girl-child looked up at Mikomi with tear filled eyes.

            "Then you don't have to go back, you can stay with me until I can find you a place that's safe enough for you to stay," Mikomi smiled at the little girl. "I'm Mikomi, and that's Rekka."

            "I'm Tora," the little girl smiled. "Thank you for not hurting me…"

            "Hey, don't worry about it, okay kid. Just don't get too attached to me, I'm afraid of what might happen to Rekka, and if you became my friend, I'd be responsible to protect you too."

            "Protect me?" Rekka scoffed.

            "That's what friends do, right friend Mikomi?" Tora asked.

            "Yeah, that's right, kiddo," Mikomi smiled at the redheaded girl.

            "I don't need your protection," Rekka muttered.

            "Maybe you don't; but I'm going to try, whether you like it or not," Mikomi stared into his eyes.

            "They must have thought one of you two were Sesshoumaru, because you do sort-of look like him…" Tora cocked her head to one side.

            "I look nothing like that two bit… annoying… pain in my… well, anyways, I look nothing like him. I look like my mother, and my father," Mikomi smiled. "I bet you do too."

            "Yeah, I did," Tora looked at the ground.

            "Hey, my parents were killed too," Mikomi smiled at Tora, picked her up and put her on her back. She put Tetsusaiga away and gathered her things.

            "Where are we going?" Tora asked.

            "With Rekka," Mikomi smiled at Rekka's frown. "Can you fly?"

            "Humph!" Rekka took off and flew quickly, only to find Mikomi in the air, and she was next to him in a second.


	6. Chapter 6: The Tree

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 6: The Tree 

            "Um, Rekka…" Mikomi tentatively touched his arm. They had arrived back at Miroku's house, and Tora was sleeping in Sanhi's room, along with Mikomi, if she felt like it. She had walked outside to talk to Rekka.

            "What?" Rekka grumbled.

            "I'm sorry if I've hurt your pride, not to mention you," Mikomi whispered softly.

            "…"

            "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts," Mikomi looked at him, and then walked away.

            "She's a lot like her mother," Shippo replied from the shadows.

            "I think she's like her father as well," Rekka replied and tried to find her scent. Her scent smelled of sakura blossoms and pine. She hadn't gone back inside… "I'm going for a walk, I'll be careful, and I'll watch out for her, father."

            As he flew off, looking for her, Shippo replied, "That is all that I could ask for."

            "Why am I walking?" Mikomi muttered, soon she found herself standing beside a giant tree! "Father's tree!" Mikomi bit her lip, fell down and began to cry. The arrow from when Kikyo pinned him was still there.

            A figure walked out of the shadows, Mikomi turned and saw… "Mother!"

            "Mikomi!" Rekka yelled and he quickly stepped in between Mikomi and the lady who looked exactly like her mother.

            "I guess tonight must be my lucky night! Two demons for the price of one!" the lady laughed.

            "You are not my mother…" Mikomi backed into the tree in fear. "You're Kikyo! The one that hurt my father's heart! Only mother fixed it, and not you! You are the same as my half-Uncle!"

            "Who are you? How do you know of Inuyasha and me?" Kikyo glared at her.

            "Umm, I'm… not important, I guess you should go ahead and kill me, then I'd be with my family," Mikomi gulped when she saw Rekka throw an angry glare back at her.

            "Not until you answer me!" Kikyo growled.

            "I owe you nothing," Mikomi replied softly.

            "YES YOU DO!" Kikyo roared. She let her arrow fly, and to her surprise, the girl ran into the arrow's path! Right in front of Rekka! Mikomi held out her hands and the arrow stopped and fell to the ground, no magic was left in it.

            "I owe you nothing, except to thank you for dyeing," Mikomi smiled knowingly.

            Kikyo blinked in surprise, "Inu…yasha?"

"Close, but then, you've never met me, Kikyo, but he told me all about you," Mikomi stared at Kikyo until the dead-priestess left the tree's clearing.

"Mikomi, why did you do that?"

She turned around to face Rekka; "Do what? I had to protect you before you ended up like my father did. Stuck to that old tree."

Mikomi fainted into Rekka's arms. "Even with her blood mixed, and her being powerful, she's still weak."


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the Future

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 7: Back to the Future 

"Mikomi?" Rekka called softly into the wind.

"Um…" Mikomi yawned and opened her eyes.

"Mikomi, are you okay now?" Rekka asked.

"Guess I should use the 'miko' side of me more often," Mikomi muttered, she was in Rekka's arms and she blushed. He gently set her down.

"Oh," Rekka looked into her eyes.

"Um, thank you for stopping my fall," Mikomi stared at the grass beneath her feet.

"Um…" Rekka began.

"Mikomi!" Tora yelled happily and ran to Mikomi.

"Hey Tora, sleep well?" Mikomi asked her.

"Yeah! Sanhi told me stories! It was so wonderful!" Tora squealed, causing both half-demons ears to go flat. "Oh! Can I play with your ears?" Tora asked.

"Um… no, they're very sensitive, and well, just not right now," Mikomi sighed.

"What about his?" Tora pouted, "Please?"

"That's up to Rekka," Mikomi replied.

"No," Rekka replied and walked away from both of them.

"Tora, why don't you go talk to Sanhi for a bit," Mikomi stated.

"No, I'm staying with you!" Tora pouted.

"Tora… I'll come back later, okay?" Mikomi sighed.

"Fine, but I won't have any fun!" Tora sulked, as she went to go find Sanhi.

Mikomi decided to try and find Rekka. She walked the way he'd gone, only to be ambushed by Mijin! Mijin tried to grope her! Mikomi swiped at him with her claws, only to have him make another grab at her posterior. "PERVERT!" Mikomi screamed angrily and threw him against a tree. "I hope that hurts!"

"Mi…komi?" Mijin blacked out. Mikomi glared at the pervert, and grabbed his hand. She took him right to Miroku.

"Good grief!" Miroku stared at her.

"Tell your future son and law, that if he doesn't mind his manners and keep his hands to himself, he won't live very long," Mikomi snorted and dumped him on the ground in front of Miroku. Mikomi took off, the thoughts of Rekka and plans for finding him had flown from her mind, she went to her father's tree, to let her anger calm.

Rekka heard her anger, and raced toward the sound. But when he got there, she was gone, and Mijin's scent was mingling with hers. Rekka growled and followed her scent to Miroku's castle where he found Miroku, glaring at Mijin's slumped form on a chair. Rekka wondered what had happened, and took off after he found Mikomi's scent again. It led him to the tree from earlier.

"Stupid lecher is a pervert," Mikomi mumbled and began to cry. Rekka's heart hurt to see her cry. Had Mijin tried to grope her? If he had, he was about to find an angry Rekka about to slit his throat.

"MIKOMI!" a high pitched voice screamed.

"Tora!" Mikomi stopped crying and raced to the noise, with Rekka a few feet behind her. Mikomi saw Tora crying, as a demon laughingly held the teenage girl over the well! "Let her go, demon," Mikomi snarled.

"Oh, so it's a half breed!" the centipede laughed.

Mikomi pulled out her sword and her battle cry echoed with her furry, the centipede dropped Tora into the well. Mikomi grabbed Tora as she fell, but Rekka was behind her, and the centipede hit him, causing all three of them to fall into the well.

Mikomi was the first to wake up, only to find she was at the bottom of the well. Tora was breathing, and Rekka was on top of Mikomi. Mikomi sighed and waited for him to wake up. "Rekka…" Mikomi sighed.

"Mikomi?" Tora coughed.

"Glad to see you up, kiddo," Mikomi smiled at the younger girl.

"Why is he on top of you?" Rekka chose that moment to wake up and he quickly removed himself from his comfortable position on Mikomi.

"Well, let's see where we are," Mikomi sighed, snaked an arm around Tora's waist, and jumped near the top of the well. "Shit!"

"Mikomi?" Rekka was at her side in a second. Loud noisy metal things surrounded the place.

"Shit! We've got to get back," Mikomi gulped and quickly grabbed Rekka's hand. They all jumped back into the well.

"Mikomi, what was that?" Tora asked in awe.

"My world, a place of death," Mikomi answered. Rekka looked down, and was surprised she still held his hand. "I'm going to take you back to Lady Sango and Lord Miroku. I'm going to have to go away for a little while… I want you to stay with them, okay kiddo?"

"Okay, but I don't like that Mijin," Tora looked up at Mikomi.

"Hey, no one said you had to! So don't worry about him, just stay close to Lady Sango or Sanhi. I bet if you stayed close to Lord Shippo, that he would protect you from Mijin," Mikomi winked at Tora. Tora giggled and smiled as she went in and sat by Sanhi. Mikomi turned and went to find Lady Sango and Lord Miroku.

"Mikomi, what is going on?" Rekka asked.

"I have a promise to keep. I have to go back, Rekka. I want Tora to be safe, but I'm going to keep my promise and my promise to you as well."

"Mikomi, what is it?" Miroku asked as she entered the library and found Lady Sango and Lord Miroku.

"Lord, Lady, I have to go back to my world. I have a promise to keep," Mikomi stated. "Could you watch Tora for me?"

"Yes, of course, and I'll keep the lechers away from her."

"Thank you Lady Sango, Lord Miroku. I'll try to return, but if I don't… I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, we understand," Miroku sighed and looked at her guiltily.

"Thank you, for understanding," Mikomi nodded to the two and left with Rekka following her closely.

"Where are you going?" Rekka asked.

"I… have to… go back to my world," Mikomi glared at the ground, as she continued walking. Rekka stopped and stared at her as she walked on. Mikomi found Shippo, he knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Lord Shippo, but I can't stay here… I have to go back… I have to avenge my family…" Mikomi whispered.

"I understand," Shippo nodded, a lump in his throat, as she walked away, "But Rekka won't."

Mikomi walked to her father's tree, she touched it and then ran to the well. Rekka found her scent and began to follow her, he couldn't let her go; he just couldn't!

"Mikomi!" Rekka yelled as he saw her jump into the well.

"I'm sorry," Mikomi cried softly as she crawled back to her time.

Rekka wasn't going to take this sitting down, and he jumped in after her.


	8. Chapter 8: Are You Ready?

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 8: Are You Ready? 

"I wish I could have…" Mikomi began, but she stopped herself and wiped away her tears. She peered out of the shrine, only to see that there was only yellow tape across her door. "Hi everyone, I'm home."

Mikomi sighed and jumped up to her bedroom window, it was still open. She climbed inside and fell asleep on her bed.

Rekka crawled out of the well, and was surprised to find himself in Mikomi's time! He gasped and quickly fought to find her scent. Hers was basically new, he followed it and gasped when he saw her asleep on the bed. He sat in the tree and watched over her.

"Ack!" Mikomi yelped as she woke up. Another one of her nightmares… she began to cry. "I'll find whoever killed you, mother… father… Unca Sota… I promise."

Rekka stared at her and felt his heart ache when he heard her make that promise. He thought she would go back to sleep, but she didn't. She grabbed a hat and put it over her delicate ears, she went where he couldn't see her! He began to panic and he quickly opened the window, and dived into the room. His senses going into overdrive, he followed her scent into another room…

"HIYAH!" Mikomi leapt from behind the doorway and stopped when she saw Rekka staring at her. "Rekka, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you," he blinked in surprise.

"Why?" Mikomi asked.

"Because I wanted to know what the promise that you made was," Rekka snorted.

"But… how'd you get through the well?" Mikomi asked him.

"I don't really know or care," Rekka shrugged.

"The beads! I'm really forgetful to have forgotten that part of the story!" Mikomi sighed.

"You didn't answer my question," Rekka frowned.

"I know…" Mikomi replied. "I have to find the person who's killed my family, I owe it to them."

"That was your promise?" Rekka asked.

"Not all of it. Do you understand what I will do when I find the killer?" Mikomi asked.

"Yes," Rekka sighed.

"I know, that whoever killed them, is after me… and tonight is the new moon…" Mikomi sat on the floor and held her knees.

"So, what happens on the new moon?" Rekka asked.

"I turn human," Mikomi sighed, "I won't have any protection, except for what my father taught me…"

"I change as well," Rekka sighed. "It's a nuisance."

"Rekka, I really didn't want to leave…" Mikomi buried her head into her arms.

"Why?" Rekka asked.

"I don't know," Mikomi replied softly, her tears falling.

"I'll stay with you," Rekka smiled at Mikomi.

"Thank you, Rekka," Mikomi smiled and looked up at him, tears still falling. Rekka knelt next to her and dried her tears with his hands. He took her into his arms and held her close.

Mikomi woke up to someone's arms around her and she was very comfortable. She looked up and saw a boy with dark hair with green eyes. He looked down at her, and saw a dark haired girl; she had bright purple eyes. "Rekka?"

"Mikomi," Rekka replied.

She hugged him and sighed, "Thank you, Rekka." 

She got up and went back to the room from earlier. Rekka began to follow but she wagged her finger at him and told him, "I'm going to take a shower, then I'll get some breakfast while you take one."

"A shower?" Rekka asked.

"A bath," Mikomi stated and sighed when he blinked in surprise.

As soon as she was out of the shower and dressed, Mikomi showed him which knob was hot and which was cold, and how to turn the shower on and off. She told him to undress once she left, and when he was done, he could use a towel to dry off on, and then get dressed and join her for breakfast. As soon as she left the room Rekka sighed with relief, he thought she wanted him to undress in front of her!

"Hey Rekka," Mikomi called through the door. "I'd hate to have to come in there and have to give you a bath myself!"

"Shit!" Rekka threw off his clothes and jumped into the shower. Mikomi took his clothes, washed and dried them, and put them back in the room. When he was done, he smelled the clothes; they didn't smell like his clothes. "MIKOMI! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"I washed them, those are them on the counter!" Mikomi called back to him.

"They're mine?" Rekka blinked and quickly put them on. He then rushed downstairs where Mikomi was making something that made his mouth water.

"Glad to see you got out of the shower!" Mikomi laughed as she saw his wet hair. "I've just finished breakfast, and I can dry your hair, if you'd like."

"My hair?" Rekka blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's wet," Mikomi smiled. "Eat up! I fixed some of my father's favorites! Scrambled eggs, ramen, bacon, and fruit!"

"All of this?" Rekka blinked in surprise.

"It's not going to bite you," Mikomi muttered, she prayed and began to eat. Soon Rekka copied her and enjoyed the strange dishes.

"How can you get my hair dry?" Rekka asked.

"Easy!" Mikomi smiled, "Do you want me to mess with your hair?"

"Only if I can play with yours later," Rekka stated.

"Fine," Mikomi smiled, "Just... don't be afraid. If something loud goes off, that's the hair dryer."

"Oh, what's a hair… never mind," Rekka replied. Mikomi smiled at him and began to brush his long black hair. She let it flow over her hands as she picked up the hair dryer and turned it on. Rekka jumped and was about to try and kill it when he saw Mikomi smile at him. He blushed and sat back down. She dried his hair and he seemed to purr as the warm air touched his hair. When she turned it off, he frowned. She pointed to him in a mirror and began to brush his hair. He was shocked at how he looked! Strong, muscular, kind, patient, and nice.

"Well, what do you think?" Mikomi asked.

"It was nice. Now, can I play with your hair?"

"Fair is fair!" Mikomi shrugged and sat on the bed, and motioned him to sit behind her. Rekka blinked in surprise, on a bed, she was letting him touch what no woman in his time would let others touch.

"Mikomi… it's soft…" Rekka smiled as she let her silky strands fall over his hands.

"…" Mikomi blushed, no guy had ever asked to feel her hair, because she always wore a hat to school, but this felt so nice…

There was a noise at the front door! Mikomi was so startled that she backed up into Rekka's lap. Rekka blinked and listened. There were footsteps! He picked Mikomi up, grabbed her stuff, and went to her room, where they jumped outside, into the tree. They shimmied down it and she took hold of his hand once they were on the ground. She led him away from the house and into a place filled with trees.

"Mikomi, where are we?" Rekka asked.

"A park, its right behind my house, and this place has always been my secret place," Mikomi smiled at him.

"Why are we here then?" Rekka asked.

"If it's a secret, no one will look for us, here," Mikomi blushed.

Rekka smiled at her, "Why don't you show me your world?" Rekka laughed as she grinned happily.

"Okay," Mikomi replied happily. She led him far away from the secret hiding place, into a place that was crowded and filled with people. "This is my city, many people live here…"

"Hey sweety, want to take a ride with me?" a boy with green hair on a motorbike smirked.

"No thanks," Mikomi growled back and tried to walk away with Rekka, but the guy had grabbed her wrist! "Rekka!"

"Leave her alone!" Rekka growled and knocked the guy's arm off of Mikomi.

"What, she your sister?" the green haired guy laughed. "Or is she your girlfriend?"

"She's my friend," Rekka glared angrily at this punk, who was definitely older than Mikomi or himself.

"Rekka!" Mikomi yelled for help.

"Mikomi!" Rekka ran and punched the two men holding Mikomi. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"…Rekka…" Mikomi clung to him tightly as he picked her up and carried her away from the man on the motorbike.

"It's okay, Mikomi, it's okay now," Rekka reassured her.

"Are you okay?" Mikomi asked him.

"I'm fine," Rekka smiled at her.

Mikomi looked up at his solemn face, "Thank you, for saving me."

"You're welcome," Rekka replied. The man on the motorbike laughed at them and drove off. "You never said it was dangerous enough that you might be picked up by samurai."

"He wasn't a samurai, he's a biker," Mikomi replied still holding onto him tightly. "He rides that bike of his, and has a gang. They do terrible things to girls… and they're dangerous!"

"Almost sunset," Rekka smiled as Mikomi walked next to him. She held his hand and their arms brushed constantly, but he didn't mind.

"Yeah," Mikomi sighed as they reached the safety of the secret place.


	9. Chapter 9: Tracking Wind

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 9: Tracking Wind

"I'm glad we're not so weak anymore," Rekka replied softly.

"Me too," Mikomi sighed and felt her ears, "It's great to hear again!"

"Yeah!" Rekka agreed.

"I'm going to try tracking the murderer," Mikomi stated softly.

"Okay," Rekka nodded, "I'm going with you."

"Rekka, you don't have to," Mikomi told him softly.

"I want to."

"Who do we have here?" the green haired man from yesterday asked chuckling.

"Two freaks!" one of his gang replied.

"Kill them both, but save the girl for me," the green haired one laughed.

"Tetsusaiga, I know you won't fight against humans, but please help me!" Mikomi pulled out her sword, only to find it shinning!

"Mikomi!" Rekka yelled as he got ready to fight.

"Rekka! Take Tetsusaiga!" Mikomi replied and handed him the sword. It fit his hand, and he began to fight.

"What are you going to use?" Rekka yelled.

"Miko stuff!" Mikomi yelled back. She surrounded Rekka and herself with a shield, and then she sent blasts of power all around their shield. "They're demons!"

"I know!" Rekka yelled back.

            "Little girl… now I recognize you! You look very much like your mother, and your father!" the green haired one laughed.

"CLAWS OF BLOOD!" Mikomi opened her arm up, and used the blood. She spread out her arms and a burst of light blinded all those that weren't shielded.

"FIRE FLARE!" Rekka screamed and pointed his clawed hand out at the demons. Then he took Tetsusaiga and killed the lot of them. Only the leader remained.

"Little girl, do you think that you and that little boy can do anything to me?" the green haired man turned into a green haired snake.

"We will defeat you!" Mikomi screamed. Her battle rage had finally kicked in. 

            "FIRE FLARE!"

"CLAWS OF BLOOD!" the burst of light happened and was included into the attacks, Tetsusaiga had been driven through the demon's neck.

"Rekka, did we do it?" Mikomi gasped.

"Yes, we did it, Mikomi," Rekka sighed and stumbled over to her.

"How did they find us?" Mikomi asked softly.

"Must have tracked us on the wind," Rekka muttered.

"…Rekka…" Mikomi put her arms around him and began to cry.

"Mi… komi…" Rekka held her closer. In one of his hands, the Tetsusaiga rested.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you," Mikomi cried.

"Mikomi," Rekka sighed. "Here's Tetsusaiga," he smiled as he handed it back to her.

"Thank you," Mikomi smiled up at him.

"Do you want to come back to my time?" Rekka asked her.

"Yes," Mikomi stared into his eyes.

"We'd better get your things from the house, and get to the well," Rekka smiled.

"How long has Rekka been missing?" Tora asked Shippo.

"Three days… I hope he's all right."

"I'm sure he's fine, Shippo," Sango smiled at the kitsune.

"Where'd Mikomi go?" Tora asked.

"She went home, she had a few loose ends to tie up," Miroku replied.

"Do you think Rekka went with her?" Tora asked.

"Was I so full of questions when I was that age?" Shippo sighed. When Sango and Miroku nodded, he replied, "It's a wonder Inuyasha or one of you didn't kill me."

"And I'm glad they didn't, fox-father," Rekka grinned, he was carrying a lot of stuff. Mikomi appeared right behind him, carrying just as much.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Mikomi asked Sango.

"Oh, about as much as anyone of her age," Sango laughed.

"Did you accomplish what you wanted to?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, not only that, but it was a demon who killed my father, so the demon Sekhmet is now dead," Mikomi smiled. "Thanks to Rekka and Tetsusaiga."

"Hey, you forgot to give yourself some credit, I mean, you put up a shield, and that 'Claws of Blood' was just as good as your light attack!" Rekka turned and stared at her.

"Bah, everyone knows that Tetsusaiga was meant for the hand of a man, not a woman," Mikomi muttered.

"How right you are, young niece!"


	10. Chapter 10: Another Enemy

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 10: Another Enemy

"Fluffy," Mikomi acknowledged him.

"So now that we both agree, you should hand the sword over to me," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I wasn't talking about you, Fluffy. I was talking about my friend, Rekka," Mikomi smirked as his grin turned to a scowl.

"Me?" Rekka gulped in shock. "No way, that thing has been in your family and your father wanted you to have it, so you should keep it."

"He doesn't want it, so give it here, young niece," Sesshoumaru held out his hand.

"Not on your life," Mikomi glared at him. "Tetsusaiga, I know he is of my blood, but his blood is tainted. Please Tetsusaiga, help me win against my father's enemy!"

"As if it could actually hear you!" Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Oh, but how do you know it can't?" Mikomi grinned, closed her eyes as she brought the sword up and a brilliant white-gold light surrounded her and the sword.

"What?" Sesshoumaru gasped in shock.

"I don't want to kill you, Sesshoumaru! I will if I have to!" Mikomi yelled angrily.

"You don't have enough power to kill him!" Kikyo came out and laughed at Mikomi.

"How would you know, dead witch?" Rekka glared at Kikyo. "Your power died with you, and left you!"

"How dare you!" Kikyo screamed at him in furry and one of her arrows flew into him.

"FIRE FLARE!" Rekka yelled angrily at Kikyo.

"CLAWS OF BLOOD!" once again Mikomi used the light and infused it with her attacks, injuring Sesshoumaru, who limped away, and Rekka had killed Kikyo.

"Rekka! Are you all right?" Shippo asked his eldest foster son.

"Fine. Father, where's Mikomi?"

"I'm right here," she touched his face gently. "I'm going to patch you up… this may hurt a bit."

"I think I can take it," Rekka grinned. Mikomi saw his face and quickly pushed the arrow all the way through. Rekka grimaced.

"You'll be fine, now," Mikomi sighed as she finished wrapping his wound.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to a guy?" Rekka laughed a bit.

"Bah, you almost die and you act like my father used to," Mikomi replied.

"Mikomi…" Rekka frowned.

"Huh?" Mikomi looked down at him.

"Can we talk later?"

"Feh, I guess," Mikomi got up and left the room.

"She's like her father, as well as her mother," Shippo smiled at his son.

"And yet she's more than just that," Rekka sighed.

"At least I heal fast," Rekka mumbled.

"You could have been in your human form, when it happened," Mikomi had snuck up upon him.

"That would have been worse," Rekka sighed.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Mikomi leaned on the tree he was leaning on.

"About you… and me," Rekka replied softly.

"Oh, is there something?" Mikomi teased him a little.

"Silly girl, get over here," Rekka grumbled, as she jumped back short distances.

"Why?" Mikomi cocked her head in a comical manner.

"Because I want to kiss you," Rekka growled.

"Sit!" Mikomi smiled, walked up to Rekka, who was just gaining the use of his feet when she kissed him on his cheek.

"What was the 'sit' for?" he asked when she moved.

"The angry growl," Mikomi blushed as he pulled her close and growled playfully at her. He swept her into a full lip lock…

"MIKOMI!" Tora yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU? MIKOMI!"

"Um…" Mikomi broke away and sighed with disappointment, as she heard Tora. Rekka sighed as well, and stood up. He offered her his hand, and together they walked back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11: Ouch! Love Hurts!

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 11: Ouch! Love Hurts!

      "YOU PERVERTS!" Mikomi screamed angrily at Mijin and Rekka, whom she had found both behind a tree as she was bathing. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She decked Mijin and left him with a black eye.

      "Mi… komi…" Rekka muttered, his feelings hurt. He was trying to stop that perverted fiancée of Sanhi's from peeking on HIS Mikomi! She turned around and gave him a hurt look of her own and went off to cry.

      "Mikomi, are you all right?" Sanhi asked worriedly.

      "If I never see either of those two perverts… it'll be too soon!" Mikomi ran the rest of the way to the room she had decided to share with Sanhi and Tora.

Tora took one look at Mikomi's face and rushed to her like a younger sibling. "Mikomi, what happen? Why you cry? Don't cry… I'll kill the person that makes you cry…" Tora stated innocently.

"Oh, Tora," Mikomi sobbed, "I don't want him dead, I want him to apologize… and to forgive me… I never want him dead…"

"Did Rekka do this? Did he make you cry?" Tora asked.

"No, no, I did that on my own," Mikomi replied softly and hugged the younger girl tightly. "I told him to… well, the 's' word. I've never felt so awful in my life, but he spied on me in my bath…"

"It's okay, Mikomi. I won't kill Rekka, but can I kill Mijin? I don't like him," Tora frowned.

"No, but you can hit him, if Sanhi says you can," Mikomi smiled though her tears at her little friend.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD MEN!" Sanhi yelled angrily at Mijin and Rekka.

"Sanhi…" Mijin began. He saw her scary face and backed away quickly. "I just was taking a walk over by the baths and I followed him here…"

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" Sanhi yelled. She pointed angrily at Rekka, "AND YOU! YOU CAUSED HER TO CRY! THIS IS INTOLERABLE!" Sanhi let out one last flame of anger and punched Mijin's other eye and slapped Rekka.

"Sanhi…" Mijin backed away from his fiancée, and looked actually ashamed, as she walked away, turning her back to both of them.

"I've hurt Mikomi…" Rekka's heart almost broke.

"THE NERVE OF THOSE TWO! MIJIN I CAN AT LEAST PUNCH! I THOUGHT REKKA KNEW BETTER!" Sanhi growled angrily back in her room.

"It's okay, Sanhi," Tora smiled at her other friend. "Can I hit Mijin? Mikomi said I could if you said it was okay!"

"You can hit him as often as you like!" Sanhi grumbled.

"Sanhi, you didn't… you didn't…" Mikomi's eyes began to water.

"DIDN'T WHAT? HIT REKKA? OF COURSE I DID!" Sanhi yelled, "WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T DO SOMETHING!"

"Thank you for that, Sanhi, but… I can't stand him… to be hurt," Mikomi felt a lump in her throat.

"WHAT!" Sanhi blinked in shock.

"I…" Mikomi stood up and walked away and jumped out the window, and whispered, "I love him too much."

"I'm an idiot! An idiot! A complete baka!" Rekka announced to the trees and let out a roar of pain and hurt.

"Rekka…" Mikomi whispered softly and tried to find him. She searched desperately and finally found his scent. It took her a bit to find him, but when she did, she ran to him. Then she hugged him from behind and began to cry.

"… Mi… komi…" Rekka stuttered in shock.

"I'm sorry, Rekka! I'm sorry I hurt you…" Mikomi cried, "I'm so sorry…"

"Will you let me explain?" Rekka asked her softly.

"I don't care! Sanhi slapped you and she had no right to!" Mikomi hugged him tighter.

"You hit Mijin…" Rekka replied softly and turned to face her.

"…"

"He was watching you and I was trying to keep him away from you…" Rekka told her.

"I'm…" Rekka's finger was over her lips.

"No, I want to protect you," Rekka slightly managed a smile.

"You can, but I want to protect you, too," Mikomi kissed his finger, and told him, "Sorry about all those 's' words, I thought you were peeking…"

"Why would I do that to you?"

"I guess I was being very silly, huh?" Mikomi smiled slightly at Rekka.

"I would definitely say that," Rekka pulled Mikomi around and kissed her passionately.

"Mijin, I'm sorry I hit you," Sanhi sighed as she patched up her fiancée, who seemed to be unconscious.

"If he really loves you, he would stop being such a lecher and a pervert," Sango muttered.

"NO! I don't want him to make that commitment until he's ready!" Sanhi glared at her mother. "I thought you of all people would understand me!" Sango left the room.

"You really don't want me to make a commitment to you?" Mijin asked.

"Not until you're ready to…" Sanhi sighed and began to walk away.

"… Sanhi…" Mijin called her, "I love you."

The three words that cost him the most… "Mijin!" …and gained him even more! Sanhi ran back to him and kissed him right then and there. "I love you, too."

"Then, will you stop hitting me all the time?" Mijin asked smiling at her with soft eyes.

"I'll only do that when you need a reminder," Sanhi smiled back at Mijin.

"Who would have thought I'd actually fall in love with my violent fiancée?" Mijin laughed.

"Who would have thought I'd fall for a perverted warrior?" Sanhi grinned as he pulled her closer for a deep kiss.

"Sounds like everyone has someone but us, little one," Shippo smiled at Tora, who was asleep in his arms.

"Father, who's that?" Shippo's son, Aoi**-**Metsuki (blue-eyes) asked him.

            "This, my son, is Tora and she is asleep," Shippo smiled at his own flesh and blood; for where Rekka was only his son in heart and mind, Aoi-Metsuki was his real son.

            "Is she human, father?" Aoi-Metsuki asked curiously.

            "Yes," Shippo smiled as his son looked on in curiosity.

            Aoi-Metsuki smiled at his father and was surprised when his father moved over and handed him the girl. "Father?"

      "You'll protect her, and be her friend," Shippo smiled. He smiled as he saw Mikomi and Rekka, "You both would be greatly pleased, Inuyasha and Kagome, very pleased."


	12. Chapter 12: Pairing of the Young

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 12: Pairing of the Young 

            "Hm…" Tora sighed as she woke up and yawned right into the face of a boy! "Where's Lord Shippo?" Tora looked frightened at the boy.

            "My father? He went to take a walk sometime last night," Aoi-Metsuki looked shyly at the girl.

            "I'm Tora," she blushed.

            "I'm Aoi-Metsuki," his face reddened.

            "Wow! Long name! Mind if I call you Aoi?" Tora asked.

            "No, but my parent's stuck me with a silly name, just like my father's name," Aoi blushed.

            "What does your name mean?" Tora asked.

            "Blue-eyes, and my father's means tail," he scowled.

            "Oh, mine means tiger," Tora smiled at him. "And you don't have a funny name, I like it, and I bet Mikomi would too!"

            "My brother Rekka says that he has a silly name as well, but at least his name sounds strong," Aoi sighed.

            "But your name fits you," Tora grinned up at him, "You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen!"

            "Hey, why are you still in my lap?" Aoi asked.

            "It's comfy here, I think… yawn… I'll take a nap now," Tora smiled.

            "But we're out in the opened and a strange Youkai could attack us…" Aoi went pale.

            "I trust you Aoi," Tora sighed and went back to sleep in his little lap.

            "She… trusts me?" Aoi blinked in surprise; "She just met me…"

            "Aoi-Metsuki, she has a power within her, she can sense who her friend is, and who is not," Shippo walked up to his son and smiled at him. "She needs to be protected, and she has chosen you."

            "Why me, father?"

            "She follows her instincts, and she's a sort of truth seer," Shippo smiled at his son. "She'll need you as much as you will grow to depend on her."

            "I don't understand, father," Aoi sighed.

            "You will in time. She has an important mission ahead of her, and only those she deems as worthy may help her."


	13. Chapter 13: The Mission

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 13: The Mission 

                "Mikomi!" Tora laughed happily.

            "Hey kiddo," Mikomi tried to smile at her friend, but it turned into a frown.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing," Mikomi sighed, "For once everything is perfect."

            "Oh…" Tora frowned then skipped away to find Aoi, and see if together they could find Rekka. "Aoi!" Tora called.

            "What?" Aoi asked frowning.

            "Something's bothering Mikomi, and I need to find Rekka," Tora smiled at the kitsune. "Could you help me find him?"

            "Okay," Aoi swallowed nervously as Tora took his hand in hers. He finally found his brother's scent and led them to Inuyasha's tree. "Hey, Rekka! Tora needs to tell you something important!"

            "What?" Rekka came down from the tree and sat down to listen.

            "Mikomi's acting funny, and she won't tell me what's wrong. Could you help her?" Tora pleaded.

            "Um… I'll try, but I may not tell you why she's acting funny," Rekka gulped.

            "That's okay; I just want her to stop acting funny. She didn't smile at me like she normally does, and she frowned when I tried to talk to her. I'm worried about her… I know she'll talk to you when she won't talk to anyone else," Tora grinned at him happily. Then she got serious. "She hasn't spoken to Sanhi all day! Sanhi is not in a good mood either, yet whenever the 'pervert' is around, she's unusually better tempered."

            "Oh, thanks Tora. I'll go talk to Mikomi, okay?"

            "You will? Oh thank you Rekka!" Tora gave Rekka a hug. When Rekka walked away, Aoi decided to leave too, but Tora hugged his back and told him, "Thank you Aoi!"

            "Um… you're welcome," Aoi replied stiffly back to her.

            "I like you, Aoi," Tora buried her face into his jacket. "I feel safe around you."

            "Oh?" Aoi raised a brow.

            "Yeah, can we be friends?" Tora released him from her hug.

            "If you wish," Aoi replied.

            "You're funny, and cute," Tora covered her mouth, turned around and ran away.

            "She thinks I'm funny… and cute?" Aoi swallowed hard.

            "I can't believe I told him that!" Tora blushed in her room.

            "Tora, what's wrong?" Sango asked when she entered the room.

            "I told this boy he was cute…" Tora swallowed, "…then I ran away."

            "Oh, who is the lucky boy?"

            "Um… I'd rather not say…" Tora blushed.

            "I understand. Did you know that when I first met Miroku, I formed a crush on him?"

            "Before you were married, even though he was a pervert and a lecher?" Tora inquired.

            "Yes, and eventually, he admitted that he liked me," Sango smiled at the thirteen-year-old.

            "She thinks my name is funny or that I look funny…" Aoi sighed as he waited for her to return. He waited half of an hour before Tora came back.

            "Hi, Aoi," Tora blushed.

            "Do you think I look funny?" his mouth betrayed him as he scowled.

            "No! You look well…"

            "…funny?"

            "No! You look…"

            "…stupid? Like an idiot? Like a fish?" Aoi glared at his feet.

            "YOU LOOK HANDSOME!" Tora covered her mouth again.

Aoi blinked in surprise, "Why do you say that?"

"It's the truth," Tora replied softly.

"Tora… you confuse me."

"And you belittle yourself too much," Tora replied. "Even if you do seem to have a nice sense of humor."

"Tora…"

"What?" Tora frowned.

"Did you mean to call me cute, and handsome?" Aoi questioned her.

"Yes," Tora sighed.

"I think you're really pretty, and cute," Aoi smiled at her. She grinned happily at him and hugged him tightly. He slowly put his arms around her and hugged her close to him. She fell asleep in his arms, lulled by his protective, warm presence.

"That's the third time she's ever been asleep, while she's been here," Mikomi smiled at Aoi and stepped out of the bushes.

"It is?" Aoi asked.

"She has bad dreams, and when she wakes up… she cries and will tell no one," Mikomi sighed softly.

"Who are you?" Aoi asked.

"I'm Mikomi."

"I am Rekka's younger brother, Aoi-Metsuki…"

"Aoi," Tora murmured in her sleep.

"I think she likes you," Mikomi winked at him and then walked away.

"MIKOMI!" Rekka yelled worriedly.

"What?" Mikomi asked coming up from behind him.

"Mikomi," he sighed. "I couldn't find your scent."

"Oh?"

"And Tora wanted me to check on you because she was worried…" Rekka blushed.

"Why was she worried?"

"You didn't look 'like you normally do', according to her," Rekka replied softly.

"She came when I was thinking about that centipede… the one that pushed us all into my time," Mikomi frowned.

"Oh," Rekka wrapped his arms around his Mikomi.

"… The Dragon!" Tora woke screaming.

"Tora?" Aoi hugged her tightly as she shivered.

"Tora!" Mikomi whispered, and ran at top speed to Tora and was shocked to see the boy still holding her.

"Aoi… I was so scared…" Tora cried into his shirt. Aoi tightened his grip around her.

"Mikomi…" Rekka caught up to her.

"I wonder what scared her so badly." Mikomi looked at her little friend worriedly.

"Aoi will help her, Mikomi. He always is gentle, yet he finds it hard to show his feelings," Rekka smiled down at his Mikomi.

"I hope she's all right," Mikomi took a last look at the kitsune boy, and the human girl. She turned and walked down a path.

"Mikomi! Wait for me!" Rekka growled.

"Rekka," Mikomi laughed and waited at the edge of the forest. "I hope Aoi will be able to help her."

"Mikomi!" Rekka grumbled when he caught up to her and pulled her into his arms. He saw her smile as she moved closer to him. She pointed toward one place that she knew of. "Huh?"

"Let me lead for a little?" Mikomi smiled at him. "I wish to show you something my parents told me about."

"Why?"

"You're special to me," Mikomi touched his cheek lightly with her hand.

"Aoi, it was horrible!" Tora cried into his chest. "There were shadows everywhere, and then there was my sister… and she told me to find the Dragon. She told me she was supposed to find it and protect it when she was old enough, but since she's dead… I have to. She told me that if I didn't, all my friends would die! She told me that… and then… I saw everyone die…"

"Tora, it was only a dream," Aoi sighed.

"No, I've had it every night, ever since my family died. Always the same dream… and how would I make something up, like the Dragon, when I've never heard of it before!"

"I never said I didn't believe you…" Aoi looked at her sadly.

"I… I guess I'm like Mikomi's mother was," Tora swallowed hard.

"Mikomi? My brother's female?" Aoi blinked in confusion.

"She loves your brother, but she doesn't belong to him," Tora glared at Aoi. Aoi would have backed away from Tora, but she was still in his lap. "Anyway, Kagome was Mikomi's mother. Kagome was supposed to protect the Shikon no Tama. Anyway, it shattered, and she and Inuyasha, that was Mikomi's father, went and searched for the Shikon no Tama with your father Lord Shippo, Lord Miroku, and Lady Sango."

"Oh, and your point is?" Aoi asked looking away from her.

"I guess I'd like you and my other friends to help me find the Dragon," Tora stared at the ground, and gently got out of Aoi's lap. Aoi reacted and pulled her back. "Aoi?"

"What?" he barked sharply.

"Why did you pull me back?"

"I don't want you to get a chill or something," Aoi glared at her.

"Thank you." Tora asked, "Aoi?"

"What?"

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your lap, and for protecting me," Tora smiled up at his face again.

"…"

"Mikomi… where are you taking me? Do you even know where we are going?" Rekka frowned as Mikomi pulled him further into the forest.

"It was my father's place, and I know exactly where my father has treaded. I can not forget his scent, nor can I that of my mother."

"…"

"We've arrived," Mikomi smiled as she saw Rekka's shock. There was a small waterfall, one that you could bathe under, and there was steam rising from it. But Mikomi continued, "There is more…" She smiled openly at his gawking, as she led him to the base of the waterfall.

"Shikon no Tama," Mikomi touched the falling water gently. "Please let us pass."

"Mikomi?" Rekka blinked in surprise, as the falls parted and there stood the entrance to a cave.

"Enter quickly," Mikomi turned to him and grabbed his hand. She pulled them both into the cave that was under the waterfall.

"What are we here for?" Rekka asked Mikomi as she finally stopped.

"What else, only the Shikon no Tama," Mikomi laughed at his shock. "I am half miko, and it is my duty to protect it."

"But I thought your parents used the jewel!" Rekka stared in horror at the Shikon no Tama.

"They lied, because they needed to protect it. Magic washes away in the water, and so it's scent of power is hidden."

"Mikomi!" Tora suddenly shouted in fear. Aoi gasped and pulled her closer to him. She must be dreaming again…

"Tora… Tora… you are only dreaming," Aoi rocked her gently until a smile appeared on her face. She woke up.

"I have to find those two! Demon coming! They could be killed!" Aoi held her one-minute and the next she was on his back, and clinging for dear life, as he rushed to where Rekka and Mikomi were.

"Tora, I'm going as fast as I can," Aoi replied softly. Tora still clung to him tightly.

"Humans were not meant to fly…" Tora shook on his back in fear.

"I thought you knew… I'm kitsune," Aoi replied and kept moving towards Rekka and Mikomi.

"Well, I didn't. I guess I never noticed," Tora swallowed. "Now that I do notice… you still look handsome."

"…" Aoi blushed.

"Mikomi… why show me this?" Rekka looked at the keeper of his heart. (Doesn't that sound sweet?)

"I wanted to show, you that if you wanted, you can become a full demon without the Shikon no Tama," Mikomi whispered softly. "My father is proof of that."

"You want me to become full youkai?"

"NO!" Mikomi's eyes were wide with fear. "Only if you wish it, then I wish it for you. I love you just the way you are, Rekka."

"Do you love me, or another? Like your father…" Rekka felt his heart clench waiting her reply.

"The only men that have a place in my heart are my father, my uncle Sota, and you. The others are only friends or acquaintances." Mikomi burst into tears. Her heart hurt to have him ask such a question.

"I'm sorry Mikomi," Rekka's arms were around her. "I had to ask… because I love only you. I'd never try to hurt you."

"I understand, Rekka," Mikomi hugged him closely to her.

"SHIKON NO TAMA!" a screech deafened the couple.

"Kikyo!" Mikomi screamed in horror.

"I don't know who the hell you demons are, but the Shikon no Tama stays with me!"

"Does that mean that Rekka killed Naraku?" Mikomi glanced at her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the REAL Kikyo…" Mikomi muttered softly. "Mother left you to guard it. I had forgotten… My apologies Lady Kikyo."

"Why do you show me respect, halfling?" Kikyo glared at Mikomi, her bow raised.

"My mother never liked you, but half understood you. My father once loved you, but you turned on him. He would have lived, and remembered you, but a demon murdered him and the rest of my family. I am the child of Inuyasha and Kagome, the one hope of my family. I relieve you of your duties to the Shikon no Tama to rest."

"You are his daughter…" Kikyo smiled sadly and walked up to Mikomi. She touched Mikomi's cheek and blew away, as dust in the wind.

"Mikomi!" Rekka cried out and pulled her towards the back of the cave.

"Rekka, what's wrong?"

"That dust… could have killed you!" Rekka hugged her tightly to him.

"I'm okay, Rekka, you don't need to worry so much," Mikomi stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently.

"MIKOMI!" Aoi was yelling loudly.

"Aoi! I'm frightened!" Tora held onto Aoi's back tightly.

"Aoi? Tora?" Rekka frowned.

"Over here!" Mikomi let Rekka carry her out of the cave. She pouted the entire time, until he put her down.

"Mikomi!" a blur of red hurtled itself into her.

"Aoi, what's going on?" Rekka asked his brother.

"… Huff… huff… she had… a bad… dream," Aoi got out before he collapsed into Rekka's arms, tired and worn.

"AOI!" Tora screamed and ran to him. "I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault!"

"Tora…" Rekka began, but he stopped when Mikomi looked at him. Mikomi walked over to the teenager, and wrapped her arms around her like a mother would a frightened child. Slowly Mikomi rocked Tora repeating that Aoi was fine and he was just tired. Tora cried herself to sleep, and Mikomi carried her home, while Rekka carried Aoi.

"Aoi… it's my entire fault!" Tora cried, she had run away from the house.

"Tora!" Mikomi called frantically, "Tora!"

"Mikomi…" Aoi glanced at the older girl of his brother's. "Tora?"

"She doused me in perfume! Rekka and Shippo too! We can't smell her and I'm allerg—achoo—ic!"

"I'll find her," Aoi frowned. Why would Tora leave? 


	14. Chapter 14: When Darkness Falls

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Oh! And Chapter 15 is funny!

Chapter 14: When Darkness Falls 

            Tora cried softly as she ran. She was alone again and even worse, she had caused Aoi to get hurt! When she was out of breath and could run no more… she collapsed on the forest floor.

            "Tora…" Aoi had caught her scent! He worked faster, the sooner he found her, the safer she'd be!

            He almost missed her, but stopped just short of her convulsing body. She smelled of much salt water. He bent down and gently lifted both of them into a tree sat her on his lap; her head used his shoulder as a pillow.

            "…Aoi…" Tora cried into his chest.

            "Shh, its fine, I'm okay," Aoi hugged her tightly. "I'm just glad that you aren't hurt."

            "I deserve to be hurt," Tora sobbed again.

            "NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! NEVER! DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER AGAIN!" Aoi yelled harshly at her. Tora pushed herself away from him and looked away. "Tora… I…"

            "I'm sorry it was my fault you almost died," Tora stared at the ground, which was a good-sized drop.

            "…"

            "I'm mean, evil, and I don't deserve to live!" Tora tried right then to jump to the ground, but Aoi wouldn't release her.

            "No!" Aoi pulled her back to him and he held her, letting her cry against him. "I couldn't bear to live… if you… died…"

            "…"

            "I'd miss you far too much and I won't loose you! I… I love… you…" Aoi swallowed with much difficulty. He held Tora as she stiffened with shock in his arms, so he continued, "…Mikomi, Rekka, and the others were really worried about you! They would be mourning your death and be killed by a youkai without putting up a fight. Did you know that Mikomi is allergic to perfume?"

            "Is she going to die?" Tora snapped out of her crying quickly.

            "Shh… she'll be fine, but she's not going to be very happy with you for a bit is all," Aoi soothed her and hesitantly kissed her forehead. He landed on the ground, with her still in his arms.

            "Really?"

            "Yes, now you have no need to cry," Aoi rocked her gently and held her to him.

            "Beat it, youkai scum!" an angry voice yells. "Leave the girl alone.

            "Aoi, what's going on?"

            "I said beat it! Youkai scumbag!"

            "No," Aoi glared at the angry mob of human males. "Get out of here, Tora."

            "Aoi, what's going on?"

            "Tora, when I tell you to get out of here, I mean it!" Aoi pushed her behind him protectively.

            "Beat it!" they screamed at the young teenage youkai.

            "Give us the girl! She doesn't belong with you!"

            "AOI!" Tora screamed frightened as the men tried to grab at her.

            "Get to Mikomi!" Aoi yelled at Tora.

            "We're surrounded!" Tora yelled frightened.

            "Can you fight?" Aoi asked.

            "A little," Tora replied. She took a defensive stance.

            "Be ready for anything," Aoi whispered. They attacked. Aoi saw Tora fighting off two men at once while he fought about ten. "TORA!" he screamed when they struck her. He flew into a rage.

            Someone was coming, no make that a lot of someone's! Aoi smelled them, and tried hard to fight off the humans. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Mikomi screamed in a near rage.

            "Inuyasha!" quite a few of them screamed.

            "YOU BETTER LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE OR YOU'LL BRING MY WRAITH DOWN ON YOU!"

            "Lord Inuyasha!" over half of the men ran away, the others attacked. Mikomi slaughtered all the humans that remained.

            "Are you two okay?" Mikomi asked, her claws dripping with blood and she was breathing heavily.

            "I think I am… Tora!" Aoi rushed to his friend.

            "Aoi, are you okay?" Rekka asked.

            "Aoi? What happened?" Tora asked as Aoi hugged her tightly.

            "I'll never let anyone hit you, if I can stop it," Aoi kissed her.

            "Aoi…" Rekka was in shock.

            "About time," Mikomi sighed and walked away to go get cleaned up.

            "Mikomi?" Rekka turned to find her, but she wasn't behind him. A trail of blood showed which direction she had gone.

            "Stupid, baka, idiot," Mikomi called herself when she found a spring. She pulled off her clothes and jumped in the slightly warm water.

            "Mikomi?" Rekka called. He found her clothes on a rock.

            "I'm such an idiot," Mikomi muttered to herself as she resurfaced for air. Rekka was shocked and embarrassed enough that he sat down.

            "Mi…Mikomi?" Rekka blushed when she turned to face him.

            "Epp!" Mikomi squeaked and sunk until the water covered her neck.

            "Sorry, I just wondered…"

            "SIT!" Mikomi yelled annoyed.

            "Ow! MI-KO-MI! That hurt!" Rekka yelled in pain.

            "You were peeping! Pervert!" Mikomi growled and quickly got into her clothes.

            "Didn't we already go through this?" Rekka sighed.

            "Huh?" Mikomi had been caught off guard.

            "I said I was wondering why you left… guess I know now… I'm sorry," Rekka huffed and began to walk away.

            "Rekka… wait!" Mikomi cried out. "I'm sorry about getting angry at you and yelling. I'm sorry about saying 'it', it's just…feh."

            "Mikomi no baka," Rekka smiled and hugged her tightly.


	15. Chapter 15: The Guy That Was Left Behind

If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter!

Chapter 15: The Guy That Was Left Behind

            "MIKOMI! WHERE ARE YOU? MIKOMI!"

            "Bret! It's one o'clock in the morning! Give it a rest!" a neighbor yelled.

            "I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I FIND MY MIKOMI!"

            "Rekka, did you hear that?" Mikomi shivered.

            "Yeah, let's keep walking and get as far away from that guy as soon as…"

            "MIKOMI!" Bret ran to her and hugged her tightly.

            "LET ME GO!" Mikomi yelled frightened.

            "LET GO OF MY FUTURE MATE!" Rekka growled angrily and pulled the guy off of Mikomi.

            "Rekka," Mikomi quickly hugged her fiancé.

            "Mikomi, you're my girl!" Bret tried to hug her again, but she slashed at him.

            "No! I am not!" Mikomi growled as Rekka knocked the guy away.

            "BUT I LOVE YOU!" Bret howled.

            "YOU ARE A SICKO!" Mikomi screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

            "I will win your heart!" Bret ran away angrily.

            "Never again are we coming back through the well unless it's something important!" Rekka growled, and was pleased when Mikomi agreed. Mikomi sighed, as she smelled his scent, it was very intoxicating.

            "Fine with me," Mikomi muttered into his kimono. Rekka's eyes grew wider than most.

            "And here I thought I'd have to fight guys to get you," Rekka chuckled.

            "Why would you have to do that? I'd come to you no matter what!"


	16. Author's Note

Hi! Snowfire the Kitsune here! Just so you know, this was a one shot. I'll try to get some more stories up, but I have a problem finishing them. Starting them is no problem, just the finishing part. Sorry about all the name changes, I didn't really want to be Snowfire1 after the upgrade on fanfiction.net. Hope to here from you! Oh, sorry about the block being on, I thought I'd taken it off, but I must have forgotten it! See ya!

Snowfire the Kitsune


End file.
